


Amusement Park

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFFY GOODNESS, M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Steve shifts in his chair and scrunches up his nose, trying to bury his face deeper into his book. Finally when Steve notices Tony hasn't moved and has no intention of moving, Steve lowers the book and looks at the other man.

"Bucky took me to one-"

"Yeah, back in the day. Things have changed Cap. Time to explore!"

Steve sighs as Tony literally drags him out of the chair he'd been sitting on, book left abandoned on the counter. He wasn't really in the mood to be around *people* today. 

"You didn't buy the entire park out for the day did you?" Steve asks once he's sitting shot gun in Tony's car.

"No. I didn't even think about that. Why? Do you want me to? No lines!" Tony is fumbling with his phone already and Steve lays a hand on his.

"It wouldn't be any fun with out other people." Steve answers honestly.

Tony smiles and guns the engine.

\--

Steve groans as Tony pays off the attendant so they don't have to wait in line to get in, but he follows after him anyway. Tony turns to him with a smile and gestures outwards, "Anything you want to do first?"

Steve just smiles and continues walking. The parks had definitely gotten bigger since the last time he'd been to one. The rides were louder, although there were still some he recognized from a kid. Memories of going on the Tornado his first time with Bucky, and the way his friend had gotten sick because he'd just eaten. It makes Steve laugh, and Tony beams all the more.

Tony drags him over to a roller coaster and squeals with delight. "As a kid, when my parents actually acknowledged I existed, they brought me here. This was the first one I ever went on. They've remodeled it a couple time, but it stays the same. Makes me feel like I'm flying. Even though I actually can." Tony winks at him and walks over to the end of the line.

Steve smiles and stands next to him. It doesn't take long for them to get to the head of the line.

The roller coaster really does make him feel like he's flying. Not as intensely as when he's flying with Iron Man, but it's fun none the less. Tony screams and yells with joy, and Steve can't help but join in. They're laughing and stumbling a little once they get off the ride and Steve wraps his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Win me a teddy bear."

Tony smirks at him and leads him over to one of the many prize booths. "Pick a bear."

Steve points to the largest one. A blue polka dotted bear way in the back, and Tony grins. He slaps down a hundred on the table and the attendant stares at it.

"Are you just trying to buy the bear?" She asks quietly after a moment.

Tony smiles and shakes his head. "No I'll play for it."

Tony glares at Steve as the other man laughs at his failed attempts to even knock down a milk container. It would have been so much easy with a repulsor blast, but it's fun none the less. The yell from Steve when he does knock over half the tower is enough to encourage him to continue, and a few minutes later, Tony is being handed the bear that Steve had picked.

"Those things are totally rigged."

Steve just laughs and walks off towards another ride.

\--

They spend the rest of the day at the amusement park. Between eating too much, going on more rides than he can keep track of and a few children asking for their autographs, Steve finally feels lighter than he had earlier that day. He leans into Tony as they leave the park and hums with contentment.

"Well jeez Cap, if this is all it takes to get you to relax, I'll bring you every weekend."

Steve smiles. "I think I'd enjoy that quite a bit."

Tony links their fingers together. "It's a date then."

They get back to the car and Steve pulls out the photo he'd stuck into his pocket. Him and Tony screaming as they came out of the mouth of the water ride. Yes, Steve thinks he'll enjoy doing this once a week if they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I *AM* currently accepting prompts over on tumblr. I make no promises...But I'm really trying to jump start my muses again. Come drop by, or leave me a comment on one of these~
> 
> @CaptBBarnes


End file.
